For You
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: Sepenggal kisah mengenai Yesung saat Super Show 5 Day 1 in Seoul kemarin..


**Saya tidak peduli jika kalian menganggap saya adalah seseorang yang plin plan..**

**Saya tidak peduli jika kalian menganggap saya adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa memegang kata – katanya..**

**Menjilat ludah sendiri? Terserah apa kata kalian, Saya tidak peduli..**

**Saya tidak perduli jika Ujian sudah di depan mata..**

**Saya bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli jika esok pagi saya harus menghadapi Try Out..**

**Saya menulis karena saya ingin menulis..**

**Saya menulis karena dia.. untuk dia..**

**Dia yang telah mengisi sebagian hati saya..**

**Dia yang meskipun tak banyak namun memiliki andil yang berarti dalam perubahan hidup saya..**

**Dia yang berarti setelah orang – orang terdekat saya..**

**Dia.. Kim Jong Woon.. Yesung Super Junior..**

**FOR YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Super Junior member**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Suara teriakan penonton, memekakkan genderang telinga. Bahkan teriakan mereka memecahkan keheningan malam. Ya, malam ini begitu ramai. Lapangan stadion yang kini telah di ubah menjadi sebuah indoor dimana tengah berlangsung sebuah konser akbar. Konser yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. SUPER SHOW 5.

**-For You-**

**Himi Chan**

**I'm a rockstar~**

**I'm a rockstar~ I'm a rockstar~ I'm a rockstar**

**I'm a rockstarstar~star~star~**

**Rockstar~**

Seluruh member bernyanyi dengan semangat. Mereka meloncat – loncat mengikuti iringan lagu. Mereka yang awalnya menyebar di seluruh stage panggung mulai berlari menuju ke satu titik. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlari sembari menunjukkan pesona mereka, Eunhyuk yang tak henti – hentinya memamerkan abs nya dan Donghae yang selalu memikat hati ELF dengan senyum dan ciuman jauh yang dia tebarkan. Siwon pun tak ingin kalah, dimple smile andalannya tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, dia terlihat benar – benar bahagia saat ini. Kangin dan Shindong yang sedari tadi saling menjahili satu sama lain tampak berlari dengan mengalungkan lengan di bahu masing – masing, memamerkan persaudaraan erat mereka. Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa, untuk malam ini dia terlihat begitu kekanak – kanakan. Tak jarang dia mengeluarkan 'aegyo' nya. Pesona seorang magnae, eoh? Ryeowook dan Sungmin, mereka tetap menyanyi meskipun dengan berlari, tetap dengan senyuman manis di wajah mereka. Begitupun dengan Yesung, yang kini menjadi 'lead' untuk Super Show ke – 5. Dia terlihat yang paling bersemangat untuk Super Show kali ini. Dia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya mengikuti irama lagu, berakting seolah – olah dia adalah 'rockstar'.

Semua sudah tiba pada sebuah panggung hidrolik yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh kesembilan namja yang kini asyik menyanyi di atas panggung tersebut. Eunhyuk yang ada di posisi terdepan, diikuti Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kangin di belakangnya. Sedangkan member lain membentuk formasi yang sama, mulai dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon dan Shindong. Panggung hidrolik pun perlahan mulai turun, kembali pada posisi semula.

**Well I'mma break it down, **

**Yeah I'mma break it down, **

**Keun sumeul deullyeo masigo hanbeon deo break it down!**

Semua berteriak lantang, tak terkecuali ELF. Mereka benar – benar terhanyut dalam irama musik rock yang dibawakan oleh Super Junior.

**Come on D.J. Turn it up**

**Come on D.J. Turn it up**

**Come on D.J. Let's have fun!**

Semua gembira, semua tersenyum. Para penonton tak ayal ikut menghentakkan kaki mereka dan meloncat, melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan idola mereka, Super Junior. Meskipun hari beranjak malam, semangat mereka bahkan tetap membara. Begitupun Super Junior, seluruh member benar – benar dipenuhi oleh semangat karena melihat ELF yang gembira dengan aksi mereka, tak peduli tubuh mereka telah lelah karena telah beraksi sedari tadi, mereka tetap bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat. Hingga-

**Brak!**

-hal yang menjadi mimpi buruk itu terjadi.

Seluruh atensi beralih pada sesosok namja yang kini tengah memegangi perutnya. Dia meringis, menahan sakit yang menyerang tulang rusuk, pergelangan kaki, dan beberapa jemari tangannya. Seluruh member sempat terhenti saat menyanyi karena menyaksikan hyung mereka terjatuh, tetapi demi profesionalisme mereka sebagai seorang entertainer, mereka kembali bernyanyi seakan – akan tak terjadi apapun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di samping Yesung segera membantu Yesung berdiri. Yesung terlihat sangat kesulitan saat berdiri, bahkan wajahnya memerah menahan sakit di pagian atas perutnya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan Yesung di bahunya, berniat memapahnya kembali ke backstage. Namun Yesung menolak, dia memberikan isyarat kepada Kyuhyun kalau dia baik – baik saja. Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, dan menyuruhnya kembali bergabung bersama member yang lain, Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tak percaya namun Yesung terus meyakinkan, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menuruti kemauan Yesung, kembali bernyanyi bersama member yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Yesung, meskipun dia benar – benar kesakitan, dengan tertatih dia berjalan menuju backstage seorang diri.

**-For You-**

**Himi Chan**

"Yesung-sshi? Gwaenchanayo?"pertanyaan dari para staff dan manajer bertubi – tubi mengarah kepada Yesung yang kini langsung di dudukkan di sebuah sofa panjang yang memang disiapkan untuk member Super Junior beristirahat.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, dengan sedikit ringisan menahan sakit sebagai jawaban. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia baik – baik saja, hanya saja tubuhnya memberontak untuk mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Sang manajer dan beberapa staff serta tim medis yang telah bersiaga segera memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Yesung, mereka mengompres pergelangan kaki Yesung yang mulai membengkak, salah seorang dari mereka mengurut jari – jari Yesung yang juga memerah akibat terjatuh tadi, membuat Yesung sesekali berteriak kesakitan. Hingga dirasa cukup, mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Yesung, membiarkan Yesung beristirahat. Suasana menjadi hening, karena Yesung hanya sendirian di ruangan itu, namun keheningan itu segera pergi ketika para member kini datang menghampiri Yesung, mereka cemas.

"Hyungie!"teriak Ryeowook yang langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum membalas panggilan Ryeowook, dia tetap tersenyum meskipun para member yang kini mengelilinginya memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hyung, kau-"

"Aku baik – baik saja. Kalian tenanglah." Ucap Yesung memotong perkataan Siwon.

"Apa dengan kaki bengkak dan jari mungilmu yang memerah itu bisa disebut baik – baik saja?"ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit dingin, dia sangat benci dengan sifat Yesung yang selalu menutupi kondisinya sendiri, apa sulitnya berkata jujur?

"Aku benar – benar baik – baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Untuk berjalan sendiri aku masih sanggup. Percayalah padaku."ucap Yesung.

"Tapi, hyung.."Sungmin baru saja ingin berbicara jika saja Yesung tak memberinya isyarat untuk diam dan menuruti semua perkataannya, Sungmin pun memilih untuk diam meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu."seorang laki – laki dengan jubah putih masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Seluruh member segera memberikan jalan kepada laki – laki paruh baya yang ternyata adalah uisanim. Tak perlu menunggu lagi, uisanim segera mengeluarkan stetoskop yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dia meletakkan diafragma stetoskop tersebut pada dada Yesung, di beberapa titik bergantian sembari memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Yesung-sshi, cobalah bernafas seperti biasa."ucap uisanim, yang dibalas dengan tatapan ragu oleh Yesung, member lain hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang cukup peka segera mengernyitkan dahinya. Memang benar, irama nafas Yesung tidak seperti biasanya. Sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan sebelum dia terjatuh. Jika tidak diamati dengan sesama memang tak akan terlihat, Yesung memang pintar, dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya hingga seperti ini. Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika Yesung tidak baik – baik saja.

Uisa telah selesai dengan stetoskopnya, dia kini kembali memasukkan kembali stetoskop nya ke dala tas. Uisa berdiri semakin mendekat kearah Yesung, dia meraba dada Yesung, menekannya di beberapa tempat dan-

"Akh!"Yesung menjerit kesakitan saat Uisa menekan bagian atas perutnya, tapatnya di bagian tulang rusuknya.

-seluruh member pun terkejut dengan kejadian tadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung?

"Sepertinya ada keretakan pada tulang rusuk Yesung-sshi. Tidak begitu parah, namun saya sarankan agar Yesung-sshi tidak melanjutkan konser ini, dia harus beristirahat."ucap uisanim pada akhirnya.

"Tapi, uisa-"

"Kau harus beristirahat, Yesung-sshi. Untuk saat ini saja kau kesusahan dalam bernafas, aku tak menjamin jika kau akan terus baik – baik saja jika tetap bersikeras melanjutkan konser ini. Kau adalah lead vocal di grup ini, sudah pasti part menyanyimu adalah yang terbanyak, aku tak yakin kau bisa mencapai nada – nada yang seharusnya dengan kondisimu yang sekarang. Apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi pergelangan kaki dan jari tanganmu yang terkilir. Lebih baik kau dengar kata – kataku, Yesung-sshi."ucap Uisa memotong perkataan Yesung sebelum dia sempat mebantahnya.

Yesung dan member lain mematung mendengar kata – kata uisanim. Apakah ini artinya Super Show hari ini akan berlangsung tanpa lead vocal dan hyung tersayang mereka?

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."ucap uisanim meninggalkan kesembilan namja tersebut.

"Hyung…"Ryeowook mencoba memanggil Yesung yang kini tertunduk, sesaat setelah uisanim pergi. Yesung hanya terdiam, tak mengindahkan panggilan Ryeowook. Dia terlarut dalam fantasinya sendiri.

"Yesungie hyung…"kini seluruh member ikut memanggil Yesung, jujur saja mereka khawatir, sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung.

"Pergilah.."ucap Yesung lirih.

"Mwo?"tanya Kyuhyun, berharap Yesung mengulang perkataannya yang tidak terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Kalian pergilah.. tinggalkan aku sendiri, kalian harus bersiap – siap untuk lagu selanjutnya. VCR sudah hampir selesai, bersiap – siaplah."ucap Yesung memandang seluruh member dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tapi, hyung.."

"Seluruh member tolong segera bersiap di belakang panggung!"

Lagi – lagi tak ada yang bisa membantah kata – kata Yesung, manajer telah memanggil mereka semua untuk segera bersiap di belakang panggung. Tak ayal mereka semua mendesah kecewa. Mau tak mau mereka harus meninggalkan Yesung sendiri.

"Kka.. Pergilah.."ucap Yesung.

Satu per satu member mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yesung, hingga yang tersisa hanya Ryeowook seorang diri.

"Pergilah, wookie.."ucap Yesung, kini ada nada sedih terbesit dalam suaranya.

"Kau harus tetap baik – baik saja, hyung. Ini adalah konser kita, konsermu. Kau harus tetap semangat."ucap Ryeowook lirih sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Dan sepeninggal Ryeowook, Yesung kembali jatuh dalam fantasinya. Pikirannya benar – benar jatuh dalam, kedalam kegelapan. Semua harapannya untuk konser ini pupus sudah. Dia di dalam keputus asaan. Dan tak terasa setetes air yang berasal dari kedua bola matanya jatuh ke dalam telapak tangannya. Dia menangis.

**-For You-**

**Himi Chan**

Konser tetap berjalan seperti yang sudah direncanakan, meskipun hal – hal seperti kecelakaan Yesung adalah benar – benar diluar rencana mereka. Untuk kali ini, mereka menyanyikan lagu Sunny dan Wonder Boy tanpa Yesung. Jujur, ini membuat Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yang notabene adalah lead vocal setelah Yesung sedikit kesulitan. Bahkan member lain pun merasakan hal yang sama. Part menyanyi mereka menjadi sedikitlebih banyak, namun tetap pada akhirnya mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Dan kini mereka kembali ke dalam backstage, menuggu VCR untuk penampilan selanjutnya. Mereka segera beristirahat, pintar – pintar menyimpan tenaga untuk tetap selalu fit saat Super Show berlangsung.

"Hyung.."semua segera mengalihakan perhatian mereka pada sosok yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang mereka saat Eunhyuk berkata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yesung-sshi, kau seharusnya beristirahat.."ucap sang manajer saat tahu Yesung sudah berdiri diantara mereka.

"Ijinkan aku tetap mengikuti konser ini, ini adalah konser terakhirku.."ucap Yesung lirih.

"Tapi, Yesung-sshi, kondisimu tidak memungkinkan."ucap sang manajer.

"Aku mohon, hyung.."terdengar jelas nada permohonan pada setiap kata yang Yesung tujukan kepada sang manajer.

"Maaf, Yesung-sshi.." sang manajer tetap keras kepala menolak, bagaimanapun dia tak ingin ada membernya yang terluka karena konser ini, apapun alasannya.

Bruk!

"Hyung!"seluruh member memandang tak percaya dan berteriak ke arah Yesung yang kini berlutut dihadapan sang manajer. Bahkan sang manajer pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku mohon padamu, hyung. Ijinkan aku mengikuti konser ini, ini adalah konser terakhir ku. Aku mohon…"ucap Yesung lirih, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana iba melihat kegigihan hati Yesung.

**-For You-**

**Himi Chan**

Alunan lagu – lagu ballad milik Super Junior mengalun, membahana disetiap ruang di dalam indoor tersebut. Visual effect yang diberikan pada konser Super Show ini menambah kesan mellow dalam alunan lagu – lagu ini. Ballad medley dari lagu Bittersweet, Someday, dan Memories mengalun indah dengan suara – suara emas dari para member terlebih lead vocal Super Junior disana, Yesung. Ya, meskipun harus duduk di atas kursi karena kakinya tak sanggup lagi berjalan – jalan mengitari stage yang terlampau besar ini. Meskipun harus mati – matian menahan sakit di dadanya, meskipun harus berusaha keras untuk mencapai nada yang seharusnya karena kesulitan nya dalam bernafas. Dia terus bernyanyi seakan tak terjadi apa – apa. Kim JongWoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yesung tetap bernyanyi dengan baik, untuk meyakinkan ELF bahwa dia baik – baik saja. Ya, Yesung akan tetap terus bernyanyi meski harus jatuh atau badannya remuk sekalipun, demi melihat ELF tersenyum.

"_**Jangan khawatirkan aku, tersenyumlah.. karena senyum kalian yang akan mengobati lukaku.."**_

**-For You-**

**Himi Chan**

Konser Super Show telah mencapai akhir. Sama halnya seperti konser Super Show sebelumnya, di bagian ending para member akan berjalan mengitari panggung untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada ELF yang sudah menonton konser pada hari ini. Namun apa yang telah terjadi pada Yesung sebelumnya membuatnya hanya berdiam diri di panggung. Dia sudah tak sanggup menggerakkan kakinya. Mati rasa, itulah yang kini kakinya rasakan. Padahal dia benar – benar ingin seperti member lainnya yang bisa leluasa melangkahkan kakinya. Bahkan saat mengambil air tadi dia tidak bisa, hingga akhirnya di bantu oleh Eunhyuk. Padahal dia sudah berusaha mati – matian untuk bisa membungkuk mengambil air minum. Tapi rasa sakit di tulang rusuknya menghalanginya untuk bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

Greb

Yesung sedikit kaget ketika tiba – tiba tubuhnya sedikit terangkat karena ada tangan – tangan yang kini menyangga tubuhnya. Ryeowook membantu Yesung berjalan, meskipun dengan susah payah karena badannya lebih mungil di banding Yesung. Namun dia tetap berusaha. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut kepada Yesung, tatapan matanya seakan berkata bahwa semua baik – baik saja. Yesung yang sempat terpaku kini mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh member. Mereka semua memandang Yesung, memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti yang Ryeowook berikan, Kangin menunjukkan kedua jempolnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dan EunHae yang kini membentuk sebuah hati dengan kedua tangan mereka kepada Yesung. Yesung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah seluruh penonton yang ada di dalam indoor ini. Mereka pun sama, tatapan mereka seakan berkata bahwa semua baik – baik saja. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka meneriakkan namanya. Hal ini membuat hati Yesung seakan terselimuti sebuah kehangatan. Dan lagi – lagi, hal ini membuatnya tak dapat menutupi rasa harunya, tak kuat lagi menahan tangis, Yesung pun menangis dengan keras.

Alunan musik "It Has To Be You" terdengar, seluruh member dan ELF melambaikan tangan mereka. Karena Yesung tak sanggup lagi bernyanyi apalagi dalam kondisi dia tengah menangis seperti saat ini, Ryeowook pun berinisiatif mengambil alih tempat Yesung. Suara tenornya mengisi alunan musik dari lagu milik Yesung ini. Yesung tahu jika Ryeowook kesulitan karena harus bernyanyi sambil terus memapahnya. Ia pun memberi isyarat kepada Ryeowook untuk berhenti memapahnya, dan Ryeowook mengangguk menurutinya.

"Jeosonghamnida, I'm so sorry…"Yesung mulai berbicara. Semua terdiam, memberikan atensi penuh kepada Yesung.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa tampil dengan baik dihadapan kalian semua. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menghibur kalian semua…"Yesung mengusap air matanya yang mulai berderai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Karena aku bodoh, membuat diriku sendiri menjadi terluka seperti ini, membuat kalian semua kecewa. Aku benar – benar minta maaf…"Ryeowook mengusap punggung Yesung, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini adalah konser terakhir ku, namun aku mengacaukan semuanya.. aku sangat merasa bersalah.."ucap Yesung lirih. Sayup – sayup terdengar teriakan dari para ELF, seluruh stadion penuh dengan teriakan para ELF.

'Gwaenchana! Gwaenchana! Gwaenchana!'

Rasa haru kembali menyelimuti hatinya, dia tersenyum, raut wajahnya seakan berbicara terimakasih. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Terimakasih karena kalian telah mendukungku. Aku mencintai kalian. Aku akan berusaha untuk tampil lebih baik besok. Tetaplah mendukung kami. URI SUPER JUNI-EOYEO!"

**-For You-**

**Himi Chan**

"Maafkan aku."ucap Yesung kepada seluruh member yang ada di hadapannya.

Mereka semua saat ini ada di ruang istirahat yang ada di backstage. Inilah kebiasaan mereka, setiap selesai konser, mereka akan berkumpul entah untuk membicarakan evaluasi mengenai kekurangan – kekurangan mereka saat konser ataupun hanya bercengkrama melepas lelah bersama.

"Hyung berhentilah meminta maaf."ucap Shindong yang di angguki oleh seluruh member.

"Tapi karena aku konser ini menjadi kacau."ucap Yesung lirih.

"Siapa yang berkata kalau konser kita hari ini kacau? Kita telah melakukan apa yang kita bisa dengan baik, hyung. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."ucap Siwon.

"Apa yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar, hyung."ucap Sungmin membela.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah, konser ini adalah konser terakhirku sebelum aku meninggalkan kalian untuk wamil. Konser ini sangat berharga bagiku. Seharusnya aku bisa membuat para ELF terkesan dengan konser ini, agar mereka tak pernah melupakan konser ini. Tapi nyatanya konser ini benar – benar mengecewakan mereka. Mungkin saja karena aku, konser ini menjadi konser terburuk bagi mereka. Aku mengacaukan semuanya, aku mengacaukan usaha kalian semua. Maafkan aku."ucap Yesung lirih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tangannya menggenggam erat, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun perlahan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung. Dia duduk tepat di hadapan Yesung. Dia meraih jemari tangan Yesung yang tidak terluka dan menggenggamnya.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yesung dengan intens.

Yesung sedikit mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa hyung, masih ada kami di sini. Kenapa kau ingin membuat ELF terkesan seorang diri. Apa kau tak merasa egois?"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Yesung terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kita bukan per seorangan. Kita adalah seluruh member yang menjadi satu. Jangan pernah berusaha sendiri, hyung. Itu artinya kau egois. Bagilah semua yang kau rasakan bersama kami. Jika kau terluka, bagilah rasa sakit yang kau rasakan bersama kami, kami yang akan membuatmu sembuh dengan cepat. Jika kau ingin membuat para ELF terkesan, bagilah bersama kami, kita semua akan selalu membuat ELF terkesan dengan penampilan kita. Semua kekurangan kita saling melengkapi, membuat kita menjadi sempurna tak terkalahkan. Dengan bersama, apapun bisa kita lalui. Bukankah dulu kau juga mengatakan hal padaku saat aku jatuh sakit, hyung? Apa kau lupa?"ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung tercengang mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun. Dia seakan diingatkan kembali. Yesung memandang seluruh member yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kita bersama untuk menopang satu sama lain. Jika Yesung hyung tidak bisa berjalan maka kami yang akan memapahmu."ucap Donghae.

"Terimakasih.. kalian telah membuatku sadar. Gomawo, dongsaengdeul."ucap Yesung, akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum dengan cerah sekarang.

"Hyung! Lihatlah mention mu, ini bukti kalau yang kau katakan tentang ELF yang kecewa itu salah besar.."ucap Eunhyuk menyerahkan smartphone milik Yesung.

_테이프 __: __Kalian telah berusaha keras, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. ELF mencintaimu~_

_영원한_____친구 __: __Kami tak kecewa, kami benar – benar terkesan! Super Show 5 ddaebakk~ Get Well Soon, Oppa._

_슈퍼__31245 : __Mendengarmu sakit kami menjadi sedih, tapi kau tetap berusaha sampai akhir. Kami benar – benar terkesan. Apa kau baik – baik saja, oppa?_

_슈퍼__주니어 __: __Aku harap kau cepat sembuh, oppa. Kami tetap mencintaimu. Konse tadi benar – benar terbaik! Super Junior jjang!_

Yesung membaca beberapa mention di twitternya, dia tersenyum. Semua tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan tadi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Semua akan baik – baik saja asal mereka bersama.

"Ryeowook-ah, tolong foto aku." Pinta Yesung pada Ryeowook sembari menyerahkan smartphonenya.

"Aku pinjam kacamata mu Donghae-ah."ucap Yesung sembari mencomot kacamata hitam yang menggantung di kerah kaos Donghae, menutupi matanya yang sedikit bengkak karena menangis tadi. King of Selca –Yesung- sudah kembali beraksi. Hahahaha~

"Siap, hyung?! Hana, dul, set!"teriak Ryeowook memberi aba – aba.

Ckrek!

_** shfly3424: Untuk ELF yang datang hari ini.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku adalah superman. Jangan khawatir^^**_

**-END-**

**Saya bukan Tuhan yang mengetahui segalanya.**

**Saya tak tahu apa – apa mengenai kronologis berjalannya Super Show 5 di Seoul kemarin.**

**Fanfiction ini hanya hasil imajinasi saya.**

**Tumpah ruah perasaan saya ketika tahu berita mengenai Yesung kemarin, saya ingin membaginya bersama kalian.**

**Jika saya menjadi Yesung, mungkin seperti ini lah yang saya rasakan.**

**Tapi tetap saja saya tak tahu apa – apa. Jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, ne?^^**

**Tolong do'akan yang terbaik bagi SUPER JUNIOR, terlebih Yesung.**

**Terimakasih.**


End file.
